


Awkward Moments

by abbybear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Finally Some Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining Tony Stark, Post-Avengers (2012), STONY Bingo 2018, Snarky Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Still Some Sense of Plot, Teasing, Tony Being Tony, word kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbybear/pseuds/abbybear
Summary: Captain America says four words, and Tony suddenlywants.  He tries to hide his attraction, but Steve Rogers is smarter than that (“despite what you may believe, Stark”).“How pathetic--I can't even recall the memory without absolutely losing it.  What am I, some stupid romance novel dame?”Tony glares at his pants.“This may be an issue.”Or not.





	Awkward Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Third submission for Stony Bingo 2018 (May 2018).
> 
> Prompt is “ _Put on the suit._ ” (space N5).
> 
> Some light smut is involved. I expect to get closer to PWP with my last prompt.
> 
> Unbetaed. Let me know if you see any issues and I will correct. I am doing that thing that I find crap and I update it as I see it. I keep referencing back to my previously works while writing for the current prompt.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I am an actuary, not Disney. I know the probabilities of ever owning our favorite characters. Hint--it's right around NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN

Tony hates the fact that he has to look up to glare at Captain Fucking America.  

“You gonna stop me?”

The grip on his arm tightens. Tony masks his wince with a scowl.

“Put on the suit, let's find out.”

“I'm not afraid to hit an old man.”

“Put on the suit.”

The heat behind those repeated words make Tony’s next comeback die in his throat. Captain America is no longer manhandling him, but he’s towering over the smaller avenger and pushing into his space, and Tony suddenly wants Steve to take a fistful of his hair and yank him back _, make him shut up_ \--

The helicarrier jerks, and they all stumble to the floor, and the thought is gone.

The weight in his pants as he repairs the turbine does not let Tony forget.

 

***

 

New York is a shit show. The post-Loki repairs are in order, and Tony is just glad all the mess of the battle left his workshop at Stark Tower intact. Once he sets orders to begin Damage Control, Tony descends to his haven and takes residence at his workbench as he begins to mentally prioritize all of the necessary updates for the Iron Man suit.

Suit. He has avoided recalling _that_ moment, thanks to destruction and mayhem (compliments of gods and aliens, which really does sound like a title of an '80s B-rated movie).  Now back in his own space, Tony groans as he throws a wrench between Dum-E and U.

“I'm chalking Cap sex fantasies to stress and lack of recent infidelity.  J, start a log for our defense against celibacy during life and death situations.”

“File created, sir. I expect you want this to stay on your private server under a nonsensical title.”

“ _American Pie Dilemma_ seems reasonable.  Always with the snark.”

“At your service.  What would you like to record?”

“Whenever Rogers demanding proper attire makes me weak in the knees, we need to timestamp last lay.”

“Noted, sir.  Anything else?”

Tony looks over to his busted armor, unable to stop his mind as he's back underneath the Captain’s strong gaze and slick biceps, those four words thick on his lips.  Heats pools in his lower belly.

Tony reaches to rub the swell of his jeans, feeling Steve’s fingers wrapped around his arm, pressing bruises into his skin.  If Barton hadn't made his entrance then, then the rest of that warm body may have pushed into him until--

“Stark?  Got a minute?”

Tony pulls up a suit schematic on the holoscreen as he scoots his chair under the workbench just as Steve enters, picking up the wrench on the floor as he passes the bots.

“Got plenty, Cap.  What’s ailing that pretty little head of yours?”

Tony mentally curses and simultaneously rejoices when the blonde stops, mouth hanging open as his eyes bulge and cheeks burn a dusty pink.

“Stark.  Please.”

“Just a joke, Rogers.  Get with the twenty-first century and open that conservative little mind of yours to flaming boys in lacy dresses and butch gals asking other gals for some sweet sweet love.”  Tony gives Steve his regular _‘fuck you’_ smile and starts to lean back until he remembers the purpose of his position.  Steve watches as Tony nearly falls out of his seat, and he notices Stark’s flushed face and blown pupils.  

“Got it.  Fury’s been trying to call a wrap-up meeting, but your telephone seems to be broken.”

“More like I have been letting his calls go to voicemail.  I'll check them when my consulting hour begins, which is not until next week.  Or maybe the week after. New assistant needs to put that on my calendar, if I ever get around to finding one.”

“Stark.”

Tony feels as that one word goes straight to his dick. He drops his eyes down to his traitorous body before he starts messing with the hologram in front of him.

“Twenty minutes, Cap. Final offer.”

Steve takes a seat on the couch.

“I'll wait.”

_'Shit.’_

 

***

 

In the weeks to follow, Rogers regularly visits Tony down in the workshop.  He sometimes comes with a question or request, but more often than not he sits on the couch and just starts _talking_.

“What are you working on?  Looks complicated.”

“Have you been to that Italian place down the block?  Was considering trying it out.”

“Want to take a break and go see a movie?  Do they still have drive-up theaters?”

“You’re always working, Stark.  Your girlfriend can’t be happy with you always holed up in here.”

Tony starts buying pencils just so he can break them whenever Steve starts rambling.

“Good thing I don’t have a girlfriend.  I find it’s easier when there’s no one to disappoint.”

These kind of answers make Steve go silent.  He starts bringing a notebook and a pencil sharpener.  He collects all of the pieces of pencils around the shop and sharpens them over the waste bin.  He then sticks his face in his college-ruled spiral and starts scribbling.

Today, Steve is sans notebook and is dressed in workout attire (shorts too tight to be comfortable and _seriously can that even be considered a shirt?)_.  He smiles at Tony, not taking his normal seat on the couch.

“Want to put on the suit and go a couple of rounds?  We could both use the practice.”

Those damn words again.  

Tony takes shelter behind the counter and tries to pour his coffee in his mug rather than his hand. He's flustered and getting warmer by the second, and Steve smile fades as he approaches.

“You okay, Tony?”

_'Mother fucker, it is too early for this. And when the hell did it become Tony?’_

Steve hand stops reaching forward, and his whole expression turns cold.

“I can’t call you by your first name?  I thought we were past this.”

_‘Did I seriously just say that outloud?  Shit, he’s angry. No no no no no…’_

“Cap, just give me a minute to wake up.”

But Steve has already rounded the counter.  Tony tries to flee, but he finds himself being wheeled around instead with hands on both of his shoulders.  Steve starts to say something, but the words seem to get lost in his throat, and now he’s looking down at Tony’s sweatpants and-- _why the hell is he coming closer?_

“I’m not blind, Stark.  I also have hyperactive senses.  I can...detect whenever you get this.”  He moves further into Tony’s space until their mutual hard-ons are pressed together, and Tony moans.

“And I also know you weren’t stimulated when I walked in.”

_‘God damn scientifically-enhanced predator is what he is.’_

Tony loses contact with the floor for a moment.  He’s up against the wall now with Steve’s hand pushing past the elastic band of his briefs.  Tony whimpers as Steve wraps a hand around his dick and starts pumping the length against his palm.

“Can’t be the outfit, since this isn’t the first time this has happened.  What did I say?” Steve leans his face closer until they are cheek to cheek.  His shortening breaths dampen the outside of Tony’s ear.

“Put on the suit.”

Tony sees white as he starts jerking harder into Steve’s hand.  He comes hot and heavy all over that palm, and his sight starts to bubble back slowly until he can see the pleased smile on his tormentor’s face.

“I-I’m not afraid to hit you, old man.”  Tony feels his dick tremor again as Steve brings his soiled hand up to his mouth and starts to lick up his mess.  

“Let’s see how hard you can hit.”

 

***

 

Steve leaves within the half hour to go change ( _“I really did come down here to spar.”_ ).  Tony has yet to pick himself off of the floor, pants still swimming at his ankles as more of Steve’s cum trickles out of his ass.  He tries to stand, but his knees demand another minute rest. He bangs his head against the wall behind him.

“Sir?  Should I make note of this event in your file?  I worry the results may be skewed going forward.”

“Fuck you, Jarvis.”

“No, I believe Captain Rogers will be the one doing the fucking.”

Tony flips off one of the cameras as he promises to reprogram his sassy, potty-mouth child.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I promise my very last prompt will go the distance with the smutty smut smut. This was a warm-up. A little rusty with writing.
> 
> Please leave your feedback! I love hearing what you have to say. After Stony Bingo 2018 is wrapped up (I have three days to finish two more prompts ahhhhh), I will consider taking requests. I am studying for a couple of certification exams currently, but I generally spend my downtime reading and (now once again) writing.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
